Can I really Forget?
by Dnasho
Summary: Helga's Family must move because the Mafia is after them. Nine years later, a Young Singer by the Name Raven Roff comes to Hillwood to perform a concert. Arnold discovers that Raven reminds him of Helga, but is it just that, or does Raven know something?


Can I Really Forget?

By: DbzChild

Summary: Helga leaves behind her life in Hillwood and disappears due to her being placed in the Witness Protection Program. Now, she has a chance to change into a person she wishes to be, but can she really change everything, even her feelings?

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey…"

Arnold unplugs the potato and slides out of bed and walks to the bathroom where a line is forming.

"Kokoshka! Get out of there!" shouts Ernie as he pounds on the door in a light green bathrobe and back scrubber.

"Oscar, Get out please, we need to use the bathroom as well" Mr. Hyunh tells the door calmly.

"Short man, what's the hold up" asks Grandpa as he walks by.

"Mr. Kokashka is in the bathroom, Grandpa" states Arnold with a bored look.

"Oscar, Get out of there right now!"

"But I'm still dirty" states Oscar from the other side of the door.

"Get out!"

"Hustle up Tex, Breakfast is ready" shouts Grandma from the Kitchen.

Finally, Mr. Kokoshka comes out.

"Food is ready, hehe" said before heading downstairs.

Arnold looks on as the usual morning routine has started.

"BEEP….BEEP….BEEP…"

Helga slams the Alarm next to her bed as she rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

She stares at her reflection with a bored expression. She knows she is not pretty, but she is O.K. looking. She never wears make-up or other girly things except for her liking pink and her dress. She never has acne, spots, moles, freckles or anything. She is Helga G. Pataki and she does not care for these things because this is how her love sees her. Her love likes her pink bow, so she has kept it with all this time. The same goes with the color. She will not change because she wants her love to always see her like she is.

She does this for her love, Arnold.

"Helga, get out of the bathroom" shouts Bob

"I'll get out once I take my shower Bob; hold your horses, crimeny!"

Helga sighs and begins undressing like her normal routine.

Arnold finally gets out of the boarding house and meets Gerald, who is waiting for him outside. They give each other their special handshake and begin walking over to the bus stop.

"Man, Today, Kimberly thought it was ok to write all over the newspapers this morning and Dad got so mad" stated Gerald

"She is young" states Arnold as he watches the bus pull up to where Gerald and he were standing.

They enter the bus to see Phoebe placing a band-aid over a cut on Helga's brow bone.

"Helga, what happened?" asked Arnold as they took there seats in front of Helga and Phoebe.

"Freak accident Football head, Bob scared the life out of me when I got out of the shower that I slipped on the floor and hit the door. Since I had no band-aids, I called Pheebs" stated Helga as her tested the now bandaged cut.

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Yea'll be fine football head now mind your own business"

"What ever you say Helga" states Arnold as he turns to face forward.

Helga has a small delicate smile on her face

_He cared if I was alright_

They exited the bus and walked up the school steps where Helga pushed her way through kids to get into the school.

"Move, Coming through, Make way, What are you LOOKING at? Beat it!" shouts Helga as she enters the school.

Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold shook their heads at Helga's method.

"Pheebs, get over here! I thought you need my help with something in your locker!" shouted Helga from the front door

"Coming, Helga" said Phoebe as she walks quickly to catch up with Helga.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl" states Gerald as he walks towards the front door.

"She is complex" states Arnold with a soft grin.

"That's a bold statement Arnold"

"Well you always say I'm a bold kid"

Gerald just shakes his hand.

All the kids enter the school to begin the day of school.

After school all the kids head home. Arnold has his usually run in with Helga. Helga insults him and then he is on his merry way. Arnold opens the door where animals run out of the boarding house.

Helga heads home to find her home dirty and her mother drunk on the table in the kitchen.

"Miriam, Wake up and make something" shouts Helga

"Oh hello, Can I help you?"

"Mom, its me, Helga, your Daughter" states Helga with a sigh

"Oh, hello Helga! Dear, how was school?"

"Fine mom" as Helga leaves to go upstairs

"I think I'll make a smoothie"

DING DONG

Miriam walks over to the door and opens it

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you Mrs. Miriam Pataki?"

"Yes"

"Is your daughter, Helga Pataki, here?"

"Yes"

"May I speak to her?

"Sure come in, HELGA"

"WHAT!?

"You got a visitor"

"What do you want?" asks Helga when she gets to the bottom of the stairs

"Your father" states the stranger as he pulls out a gun.

"Now slowly go to the living room"

Big Bob's Beeper Emporium

"Larry, take care of these forms"

"Sure Bob"

"Did you pay back the loans from the bank?"

"No, Bob"

"I'm amazed they have not sent any notices about it"

"Well…um….yeah"

"Well I'm off. Make sure you pay them today. I don't need interest rate stealing money grabber bankers taking what I worked hard for"

"Good bye Bob"

Bob leaves the store and gets into his car. He drives home hopeful his wife is not drunk again at the table.

He enters to see his family being held at gun point by a stranger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouts Bob.

"You owe us money. Have you paid us back? nooooooo"

"What money? I don't even know you"

"You were loaned 10,000 dollars and you have yet to pay back one cent"

"What! I asked a bank for that loan"

"Larry patched you to us"

"Damn it"

"Now I want my money by tonight, or it's your lives"

The man slowly walks out of the apartment and leaves.

"I am calling the police" shouts Bob as he reaches for the phone.

The police came and explained that the group that the stranger is part of is the Mafia. They are in danger and must leave. They followed the police and were placed in the witness protection program.

All Helga could think about was that she never really told Arnold she loves him and now she never will.


End file.
